My Girl's Ex boyfriend
by Romancelover312
Summary: A songfic. Rated K  in case. Please review and rate.


**A/N: I know this is short and stuff, but I did this at 3 am! Anyway, enjoy! And please review! . And if any of the characters seem OOC. Oh well, then suck it up.=)**

**Song: My girl's ex boyfriend (Relient K)**

_When he was seeing her_

_You can see he had his doubts_

_Now he's missing her_

_Cause he knows he's missing out._

As Neji walked towards the training grounds, he saw Sasuke. He smirks as he sees him punching the trees. He remembers when Sasuke never appreciated her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura would leap onto his back everyday, smiling and grinning with glee.

"Whatever ok Sakura? You'll only get in the way." Sasuke would snap something like that everyday right back at her. When all she ever did to him was be nice. Oh, how Neji wanted to kill that son of a….

"Sasuke….we're suppose to be a couple…." Her eyes would try to blink back tears everyday.

"Hn." was his response to everything.

"Well, anyway," Sakura would force a smile, and look up to him with those hopeful eyes.""I'll see you tonight, right?"

"yeah, sure." He said it like he couldn't care less, now Neji was using every bit of his energy to not come out and punch that guy right in the face.

Sakura's face gleamed with joy.

But he never meant it….

_And now it's haunting him_

_Her memory's like a ghost._

_And he's so terrified_

_Because no one else even comes close_

Back to reality, he kept looking at the raven-haired boy. He saw him hit his face with his palm, probably thinking about Sakura, wishing he still had a chance.

I seen him try to forget her….with no success. He tried every girl, Ino, Temari, Tenten and even Karin.

None of them compared to Sakura, so he threw them all away. That's how Tenten found Lee, Temari found Shikamaru, ino found Kiba and Karin found Suigetsu.

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for,_

_He had the world But he thought that he wanted more,_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then,_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex boyfriend._

The memory flooded back at me again.

"Sasuke-kun…please."Sakura's tears kept flooding out like a waterfall, and Sasuke didn't even look like he cared.

"Why?" She fell to the ground, numb and unable to breathe.

"You heard me, I don't love you anymore…in fact, I never loved you, you were just a poor excuse to keep away all the fan girls." He snapped at her, putting more venom in the words than ever.

"But…I really loved you!" She fought back, trying her best to regain her confidence.

"Well, I NEVER did." Sasuke mentally pushed her back down, making her feel worse and worse.

"goodbye, Sakura." he walked back to his house, not caring about the crying, numb, heart-broken Cherry blossom.

_So then, along comes me_

_This undeserving mess_

_Who would believe?_

_My life would be so blessed._

I then walked over to the frozen Cherry Blossom.

"Sakura…" I lift her up to her feet.

"Neji….." Sakura cried without any sigh of stopping, and I don't blame her at all.

I hug her then, letting her tears sink in.

"Sakura, I heard everything he said." I tell her.

"Neji…I loved him, but he never did….my friends all told me he was playing me, including you. But I never listened."She hugged me back….

"Don't worry, he's an ass for not loving you." I tell her

She gives me a sad smile.

"Thanks, Neji."

_Two years ago_

_When he left all that debris_

_Who would have known?_

_He would leave everything I need._

After comforting her, we grew closer and closer, from friends to good friends to best friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend. I swear, when told her I loved her, that was the happiest I ever seen her in my life.

As we were both leaving the ramen shop, chatting and laughing, we meet Sasuke.

"Wow, can't believe you, Sakura. You said you loved me and then you went to Hyuga over there." He snaps at her.

Just as I was about to yell at him, Sakura speaks up.

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake he made that day_

_I owe it all the my girl's ex-boyfriend._

_If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him, he'll be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him, he'll be as happy as me._

"You never loved me!" Sakura snapped at the shocked sharingan user.

"You know Uchiha….Thanks." I tell him.

I hold the cherry blossom's hand and walk away from him.

_When she and I settle down, you can bet_

_That he is going to have to settle for less_

_He's someone I would hate to be_

_I got the girl, and he's left with just a memory._

Back to reality, I hear a voice calling for me.

"Neji!" Sakura leaps on my back, laughing and grinning big, like she used to do with Sasuke.

I laugh and twist her around, so that she faces me.

"You ready for tonight? We are going to Ino's house for a sleepover right? Cause, everyone will be going!" she asks.

'Course we are."

"Then, let's go!" She pulls me along with her, but I stop her.

"wait, Sakura. I need to do something."I turn from the confused girl and walked towards Sasuke, who was watching us.

"What do you want Hyuga?" he snaps.

_He's the guy, that you should feel sorry for,_

_he had the world, but he thought that he wanted more._

_I owe it all to the mistake he made that day,_

_I owe it all to my girl's Ex-boyfriend._

"I wanted to say thanks."I tell him, then walking back to my girlfriend.

"What did you say to him?' Sakura asked as she held my arm.

"I just said thanks."

"What for?"

"Because….when he was dating you, I wished I could be like him…now, I fel sorry for him." I reply, while I lean down to kiss her forehead.

_If it wasn't for him, I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him, he'll be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him, he'll be as happy as me._

.


End file.
